


Beta也是有发情期的

by Sophin



Series: Frameworks that may NEVER have an end [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 如题，是个脑洞
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Frameworks that may NEVER have an end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951150
Kudos: 5





	Beta也是有发情期的

**Author's Note:**

> 梗是微博上很久以前看到的一个

b和三个a搞乐队，b性格很emotional在台上就很霸道到处发射能量是小太阳，所以一般的都觉得那是三个半的a的乐队。但b看起来很a只是看起来，其实很容易emotional很容易哭就很需要其他三个傻子安慰，尤其是把他捡回来那只利达。b在depressive episode的时候很粘人，总是抱着三个a哭唧唧，不过在节奏组结婚后基本只抱着利达哭，所以一来二去就和利达搞在一起了，两只在确立关系之后也不找骨肉皮玩了。

b还在三个a面前吹过a搞自己超级安全完全不担心搞出意外。但是b也是有发情期的，只是傻孩子什么都不知道，所以做的时候都不带套，有时候做完了还不清理就太累了含着睡了。

b发情的时候很emotional，但三只只是以为他在闹脾气就跟以前一样于是就把利达踢出去安慰那只录着录着歌就哭个不停的b，利达刚进去b就哭得更加严重了还一把鼻涕一把泪地翻旧账，大家都以为是工作压力过大导致的depression，于是利达只好把他捞出来给放半天假放松放松减缓压力，带着他去看海散心。

两人开车到了海边的时候利达给b开车门，结果原本蹲在后座的b更加神经地往角落缩不肯出来，利达没办法也钻进车里问他怎么了，忽然闻到一股没闻过的味道，这时候b扑上来抱着利达说后面很痒很难受浑身上下都不舒服要抱抱要安慰，傻子a不知道他是发情了就说好吧于是两人就坐车里办了。

做完之后b还是哭唧唧说难受说痒，磨着利达蹭，还问自己是怎么了。利达忽然反应过来说你们b是不是也有发情期，b想了想哭得更糟糕了嚷嚷我不知道我就是想要利达你快点给我不然现在就分手QAQ利达没辙但又担心他如果真是发情现在可是在公共场合就难办了(哦禽兽你刚才操得挺爽倒不记得这点)于是就迅速开车回家。

回到家里b缠上来哭唧唧说想要，利达先把他哄去洗澡自己查资料结果发现真他妈有发情期然后整个a都懵了，b洗完澡出来之后还在哭，看到自家a不在以为自己又到了depressive episode于是想要吃药(抑制depressive情绪的那种，不是避孕药)。这时候利达从药房回来跟他解释b的发情期，原本只是安慰安慰拿着药的b不然他又觉得自己不被爱着，没想到b听了哭得更大声说自己以后不能随意做了失去了打炮自由(？)，于是利达手忙脚乱地抱着b安慰，摸着摸着就撩起火了(毕竟发情期)，于是两人又做了几次。因为b第一次发情所以很紧也很敏感，进去的时候很痛(毕竟b没有o分泌的润滑那么多)，b一边哭一边叫，但最后还是爽到了被做到晕，利达丢掉套子之后也累了就抱着b一起睡。

第二天利达醒了发现自己一直硬邦邦，原来自己也被一直搞不清源头的信息素味道带动着发情，但看着旁边睡着了还带着泪痕并且浑身全是印子的b又不忍心折腾小个子，于是就打算靠b的腿驱散情潮。谁知道做着做着b也醒了(废话动作那么大)，发情期还没过去就贴上来说既然都发情了那就一起做个天昏地暗吧，就很主动地骑上来用刚操腿射出来的润滑然后坐下去，于是两人又干了个爽。

事后发现套子破了利达超级无奈又紧张地安慰b说要不要都行听你的，b听了脸红得恨不得把自己埋进利达的怀里，想着如果真怀孕了那就生下来吧毕竟我爱他。


End file.
